


Stolen Moments

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during the week of filming for 4x21.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the week of filming for 4x21.

It takes less than five minutes from the moment Chris walks onto set (early, just like Darren) before they've snuck away from the makeup ladies and PA's and into a trailer. Chris knows this because Darren knows this; he used a stopwatch.

Chris doesn't, however, know long it took between the trailer door slamming shut and him roughly pushing Darren up against it but he's willing to bet it was pretty darn fast.

"Missed you... so much..." he groans out between frantic kisses, his hands roaming over Darren's back and up into his free curls, tugging lightly. Darren moans into his mouth and leans his head back, allowing Chris to lick and bite hungrily at his neck.

"Missed you more," Darren pants, grabbing two handfuls of Chris' ass and rocking slightly against him. "Chris, _fuck_ , we don't have much time..."

"Better make use of the time we have then, don't you think?" Chris teases, kissing Darren deeply before pulling back a bit and sliding his hands down to grab his wrists. "Do you trust me?"

Darren's eyes widen for a second and then turn even darker; Chris can actually  _see_  his pupils dilating.

"Oh god,  _yes_ , please," he says hoarsely, relaxing his arms in Chris' grip. Chris wastes no time as he brings Darren's arms up over his head, holding his slender wrists in place with one hand and using the other to grab his firm ass, pulling their hips even closer together. Darren gasps as they rock together, slowly at first but soon Chris increases the pace and Darren starts to whimper, the sound sending hot sparks to Chris' very hard cock.

He feels light-headed with need and how much he's missed Darren and he knows it won't be long before someone comes looking for them. He wishes he could lay Darren out and worship him for hours but that's for later, right now they have to be quick. Darren is still whimpering in his ear and Chris can feel his cock twitching in his pants. He trails his lips up Darren's neck, still holding his arms firmly in place over his head, and moves his other hand to quickly undo both of their jeans.

"Oh," Darren gasps softly when Chris tugs down his underwear with practiced movements and tucks the elastic right under his balls before doing the same on himself. The elastic provides a sweet pressure that Chris knows Darren loves and his boyfriend can't seem to keep his hips still anymore. Chris softly strokes his hipbone, trying to calm him down.

"Just relax, baby," he breathes into Darren's ear before gently biting it and earning himself another whimper. He quickly brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his palm before wrapping it around both of their cocks, causing them to moan in unison. He doesn't waste anymore time from then on, stroking them both quickly and with that twist under the head that he knows drives Darren crazy.

"Missed you,  _oh_... missed this, fuck, _fuck_ ," Darren sobs, rocking his hips into Chris' firm grip and biting his already red, kiss-swollen lips.

"I'm here, baby," Chris moans, speeding up his strokes even more and relishing in the sight of Darren's eyes rolling back into his head. "I'm here, I've got you, sweetie. _I've got you_."

The muscles in Darren's arms are flexing now and Chris has to push a litte harder to keep him in place but that only makes it hotter. He knows Darren is close, knows how much he loves being submissive and how good it is for him. Darren trusts him completely, trusts him to bring him over the edge and help him down afterwards, and Chris is momentarily distracted by just how much he loves him.

He's brought back to the moment by a particularly loud moan from Darren, who's now rocking his hips frantically and pushing his cock, flushed read and leaking, in and out of Chris' tight fist. The sight of it makes Chris realise that he's close too and he grips Darren's wrists even tighter before surging forward and kissing him passionately.

"I'll take care of you, baby," he pants when he pulls away, stroking them both faster and faster, turned on even more by the fact that Darren's now beyond coherent speech. "I'll always take care of you, come on, let go for me."

" _OhgodohgodfuckfuckfuckyesChris!_ " Darren sobs as he throbs hard in Chris' grip and comes, shooting over both their fists and shirts. The sight of his wrecked face, drawn up in pleasure, is enough to send Chris over the edge as well. He comes hard with a moan muffled by biting into Darren's shoulder, spilling over fists and jeans and even on the floor.

They come down slowly together, faces buried in each other's necks and Chris still holding Darren's arms up. When their breathing starts to even out he slowly brings them down, gently pressing his fingers into the muscle as his hands move to Darren's shoulders. He's smiling and he's still not quite back on earth but that doesn't matter because he's here, and Darren's here, and never mind the fact that they're gonna get yelled at for being late because right now, this is all that matters.


End file.
